Love Should Be Treasured
by golden-eyedwolf842
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha hated each other from the start. When a new transfer student named Kikyo Miko arrives, can she help InuYasha's bitterness towards Kagome? Or will Kikyo and InuYasha fall for each other instead? Revised version!


**Info: Okay, I changed the story a bit. Instead, it's going to be Kagome's POV and maybe other peoples' POVs later on. It wasn't working with the third person! I forgot that I hated to do third person. Anyways, I hope you enjoy THIS version much better than the last. I think I might do much better using first person instead of third. It's such a drag to do third person! I keep thinking about school and LA class. :P Anyways, I rearranged the names of the chapters. Except for chapter 3. I thought the name for that was okay. Hopefully the chapters are a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. So don't sue me. Okay, if you did, you don't even who I am. Don't look in my profile page! Even if you did know who I was, I'm broke after buying presents for my family at Christmas. I'm just the nice girl. Of course, after I tortured the boys at my school before break! MUAHAHAHA! Okay, now on with the story! grins Please R&R!**

**Love Should Be Treasured**

**Chapter One: **The Arrival of Kikyo Miko!

_It was a strange dream. I was in a world where there was lush green grass, where the grass felt almost like tissue paper. The large but light branches of the trees were swaying in the wind, while flower petals were hovering in the quiet breeze. I could smell the flowers' fragrances. Many were of roses, but some were strange smells that I couldn't quite place. I was lying on the grass, looking up at the deep blue sky. The blueness of the sky hypnotised me. I shook my head to rid of the feeling and glanced at the fluffy, clear clouds. The clouds made funny shapes. My mind began to wander. I even thought I saw our principal's shiny, bald head!_

_Anyways, everything was silent, besides the birds chirping their cheerful morning song. The place was peaceful, but somewhere inside of me... I felt quite lonely. I sat up, the grass rustling around me because of my movement. I tuned in to listen if there was anything else out there. Then I stood up. My skirt flapped in the breeze, which made me feel a little cold. I wrapped my arms around myself. Then everything began to slowly fade away. All the peacefulness was being sucked into a black hole. After that, all I could see was deathly darkness. Then my mind began to form another image. It was about to show up, when I heard..._

"Kagome..." A faint voice softly whispered in my ear. It sort of tickled. I tried to place the voice of the speaker. It sounded quite familiar. Then I thought it over and ignored it instead. Again, I heard the voice except this time, it was much more urgent. I still couldn't place, probably because the voice started to die away and was replaced by large footsteps quickly shuffling their way towards me. They abruptly ended and was quickly followed by...

"Higurashi, would you please wake up!" An ear-splitting boom snapped me out of my trance. At the moment, I thought that I was still in bed, under the covers, warm and cozy. My eyes were still hazy and I couldn't see well. I reached up to push the snooze button, when I found myself touching someone's head. I screamed, thinking that there was a burglar in the house. I searched for my math book, which I had placed somewhere near me. I lifted the heavy hardcover and whacked the person on the head!

"Augh!" Someone roared. My vision began to focus in. I was standing there with my math book in hand, and Mr. Kouji, the math teacher rubbing his head and scowling at me. 'Uh Oh. Great, exactly what I need. Mr. Kouji to grill me as why I was sleeping in class.' I thought. Many of the students started snickering, but the boys in the back bursted out laughing. At least, they _were, _until Mr. Kouji glared at them.

"Higurashi, please tell me why you're sleeping in class?" Mr. Kouji was still rubbing his head and hair. Which looked lopsided. I swear, I think that Mr. Kouji wears a wig! 'Ugh, here comes the grilling! Makes me sort of hungry.' I thought.

"Uh... I was working on a project... and it kept me up until midnight! I couldn't sleep a wink and then I had to wake up at 5 a.m. so I could get finished on the project and turn it in today!" I fibbed. Lying was never my strong point, so I tried to not look Mr. Kouji in the eyes. Of course, I had to look at him once, and he looked at me with a skeptical face.

"And what project would that be?" Mr. Kouji inquired. 'Man, Mr. K sure can be annoying! He's the toughest teacher in the whole school!' I thought again.

"Duh..." I sounded stupid standing there, with everyone staring at me. I couldn't help it if I was watching Titantic last night. That was my most favorite movie. It always brought a tear to my eye. Besides, I had my friends over. What could I have done? 'What am I going to say?' I couldn't help but consider.

"I'll let you off the hook, this _one_ time," Mr. Kouji emphasized the one. "You were always a straight A student. You were praised by the other teachers. What happened? Is it because I'm not teaching you strictly?" He shook his head at me disapprovingly. He started to pace his way to the front of the class, leaving me still standing there. "You may sit down." Mr. Kouji told me.

"I'm sorry." I quietly whispered. I sat down, my legs shaking. When Mr. Kouji turned his back to us, I turned to my right and faced my best friend, Sango Tajiya. "Were you the one whispering in my ear?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. You wre snoring so loud, as if you were a dog happily chewing on a steak bone. Besides, Mr. Kouji was looking to see who wasn't listening to his _favorite_ subject." Sango rolled her eyes when she mentioned Mr. Kouji. "Oh, you have a drool mark on your face." She pointed out. I quickly wiped my face. 'Ugh, how embarrassing.' I thought.

Mr. Kouji wasn't our normal everyday teacher. And NO, he does not have any magic powers and have any plans to blow up any sewers. Almost everyone disliked Mr. Kouji. He was rude and quite the opposite of the other teachers. Of course, he always liked himself and would always glance in the mirror that he always brought with him. He was our subsitute teacher. Our usual teacher, Mrs. Houko had a baby girl! So she had to stay home and take care of her daughter, Aya.

I was about to focus back on math, but my vision was still a little blurred and besides someone's large head was in the way. A white-haired boy was sitting in front of me. At first, I couldn't place who it was, when I realized something. The only people in the school who had white hair was InuYasha and Sesshomaru Taisho! Okay, I admit. I don't have a good relationship with _any_ of the brothers. Though, I do have a _little_ crush on InuYasha. I guess, it's just because he's always so reckless. 'This person's a little shorter. So he's probably InuYasha.' I thought.

InuYasha was snickering and couldn't keep it quiet enough. I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks. 'I can't believe he's laughing at me!' I thought, my anger raising at a dangerously new level. I decided to kick him in the back of his leg. I smirked. 'Then again, is he laughing at _me_? I mean, he could be laughing at one of his goofy friends.' Then I regretted ever kicking him in the first place.

InuYasha howled and jumped out of his seat. He whipped around to face me, his eyes glowing treacherously. He snarled, "What'd you do that for, you half-wit?"

"Well, weren't you laughing at me?" I questioned. I didn't notice that everyone in the room froze as Mr. Kouji turned his back, but of course InuYasha and I were too busy bickering to even notice. Of course, I did glance over InuYasha's shoulder and saw Mr. Kouji shooting daggers at us. 'Yeesh, if looks could kill. I would probably be dead quicker because of Mr. Kouji's attire rather than of his glare at us.' I thought.

"Taisho, what is so interesting that you have to _whisper_ about?" Mr. Kouji spat out the word whisper as if that very word was poison. No one made a sound. We left the window open so everything except the leaves outside, which made a quick rustle and then fell dead.

"Um... no, Mr. Kogney. Nothing's _that_ interesting." InuYasha looked flustered. I felt a little sorry for him. But not _that_ sorry. He sat down quickly, but not before he glared at me as he did so.

"It's _Kouji_, Taisho. Not _Kogney_." Mr. Kouji's lifeless voice informed him. He glanced boringly back at me, and I shivered. 'Man, when is Mrs. Houko coming back?' I screamed inside my head.

"Now, let's get back to the fascinating world of advanced calculus." His voice droned on as he explained the problems that we were assigned that night. I sighed and felt glad that I didn't get a detention for that. Mr. Kouji only gives exceptions to STRAIGHT A students. And he usually gives them two warnings.

Bored, I glanced at Sango to see if she was listening. But my best friend was staring at someone. I followed her gaze and found myself almost choking. She was staring at Miroku Noriko! 'Poor Sango, she likes a guy who likes almost every girl in this school. Though he does have a habit of asking every woman to date him, _except_ Sango. I wonder why...' I sighed.

Then another memory made me almost laugh. I remembered that Miroku, once on a dare, asked a 70 year old woman on a date. Of course unfortunately, she was a very _violent_ woman and quite sensitive. Usually, everyone would be thrilled to date Miroku, but not _her._ She started whacking him with her purse which has buckles! The old woman must have packed an elephant in there, because after she was done and stalked off. Miroku had some _very_ bad bruises. I winced at the memory. Miroku's quite bloody head was _not_ a great moment to remember.

As I thought that, everyone around me started to get up. I glanced at the clock and realized that class was over! I hurriedly packed my stuff in my arms. I wanted to catch InuYasha before he moved onto his next class, which was fitness. I spotted InuYasha heading toward the door and I screamed to get his attention. And I _can_ scream.

"InuYasha! Wait up!" I started to run after him, afraid not being able to catch up. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. His usual perkiness was gone.

"What?" His voice was much more reserved and he wasn't looking me in the eye. 'He's probably embarrassed because of Mr. Kouji asking him.' I thought. Something was definately wrong with InuYasha. Usually, he wouldn't let a little issue like that bother him. I was about to ask him when I heard someone call my name.

"Kagome!" Sango waved her hand in the air. I couldn't quite see her because of the rushing students trying to get out of the room as quick as possible. The people that were coming _into_ the room was at a much slower pace. 'I don't blame them. I would sprint out of the classroom if there weren't so many people.' I thought. I was so surprised that someone was pushed against me and I dropped all my books. I started to catch them, and that ended up with a few minute delay.

When I wasn't able to see Sango, I turned to apologize to InuYasha about the incident and hoped that he was able to forgive me. He was gone. 'InuYasha probably went with the rest of the stampede and went to his locker.' I thought.

"Kagome!" Sango had finally caught up with me and she giggled in excitement as she held her books crookedly in one arm. "Hey Kagome, there's a new transfer student here! She just arrived. Her name is Kikyo Miko. She's right over there." She tugged on my arm eagerly and turned me so that I would face Mr. Kouji's wood desk.

Sango pointed to someone with their back to me who resembled a lot like me! I was startled and I dropped half of my books and I gaped as they clattered on the floor. Sango was distracted and squatted down to get my books. As the girl turned to face me, I gasped again and dropped the rest of my books. Unfortunately, Sango was in the way and they dropped onto her head. "Hey!" She protested.

I couldn't believe it! The new transfer student looked exactly like my mirror image! Everything, even her body language was the same!

**Okay, that was chapter one! Hope you enjoy! I'll get the rest of the story up and going later! And thanks to Cold Kikyo, dayof46, and linkinparkgurl101 for reviewing my other story. As I told you, this is the re-made version! Please review this story:P**


End file.
